Red Light (HyukHae Fanfic)
by hajeDhae
Summary: Haruskah semua ini kulakukan demi derajat keluarga? Haruskah aku mengambil keputusan ini sedangkan dalam hatiku bertubi-tubi mengucapkan kata 'tidak' ? Jika aku marah, siapa yang harus ku salahkan? Tuhan? Tidak, aku tidak patut menghujat-Nya. Karena kehidupan didunia ini Dialah sang sutradara. Lantas apa aku harus menjadi actor untuk memerankan drama kehidupan yang keji ini? Sunggu


**Title: Red Light || Sequel of Fucking Shocked ||**

**Author: hajeDhae**

**Cast: Lee Donghae (always UKE)**

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Main Pair: ~KyuHae~**

**Genre: yaoi, maybe romance, **_**gak jelas**_** always**

**Rated: T Semi M (maaf authornya sering khilap -_- )**

**NB# FF ini saya persembahkan untuk sahabat saya yaitu si bedebah Sintia Irawan yang idiotnya gak ketulingan kaya setan pengkolan _ Banyak ketidak jelasan dalam alur cerita, karena didalamnya sangatlah ngawur namun ditujukan untuk menghibur. FF ini asli dan murni dari pikiran author yang terlintas sebuah ide dibenaknya dikala **_**poop**_** tadi malam pukul 23.00. Bagi yang kena tag mohon maaf, kalo gak suka yah tinggalin like ajah gakpapa -_- dilarang kelas men-COPY PASTE haram hukumnya. Bagi para pembaca yang masih dibawah umur author tidak bertanggung jawab jika otak plos kalian ternodai ole hide cerita ini. Sekian terimakasih.**

_**Sumarry**_

_Haruskah semua ini kulakukan demi derajat keluarga? Haruskah aku mengambil keputusan ini sedangkan dalam hatiku bertubi-tubi mengucapkan kata 'tidak' ? Jika aku marah, siapa yang harus ku salahkan? Tuhan? Tidak, aku tidak patut menghujat-Nya. Karena kehidupan didunia ini Dialah sang sutradara. Lantas apa aku harus menjadi actor untuk memerankan drama kehidupan yang keji ini? Sungguh kotor sekali diriku._

**:::::: Red Light ::::::**

Derasnya hujan serta angin kencang menghujam seluruh kota Seoul kala itu. Tidak ada satupun benda yang berada diluar lolos dari amukannya. Entah kenapa hujannya begitu deras. Apa Tuhan sengaja menurukan hujan itu agar semua orang tau bahwa rintikan air yang turun merupakan wakil dari rintikan air mata seseorang yang sedang duduk menggigil dan kedinginan didepan ruko yang sudahtutup. Bibirnya membiru, matanya sendu, tak henti-hentinya dia menggigil kedinginan sambil terus bersendeku dengan kedua lututnya. Namja manis bermata almond yang seang duduk ditemani rintikan air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Hujan deras yang tak kunjung reda membuatnya harus bertahan didepan sebuah ruko saat itu. Lee Donghae, sebut saja namanya itu. Sungguh namja yang sangat malang. Bayangkan jika kalian berada diposisinya, dialah satu-satunya tulang punggung keluarga. Stelah kepergian mendiang sang Ayah, Donghae lebih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Ibunya, wanita paruh baya yang hanya seorang pekerja londri. Donghae memiliki seorang adik yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Cucuran keringatnya semata-mata hanya untuk membantu meringankan beban orang tuanya. Namun apa pekerjaan yang ditekuni oleh Donghae ibunya sama sekali tidak tau. Jika ditanya oleh sang ibu dia berkerja dimana, Donghae terpaksa berbohong dan mengatakan kalau dia menjadi pelayan disebuah restoran. Sang ibu yang sangat mempercai putranya tersebut tak tau menau kalau anakanya menyimpan kebohongan besar.

Menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya hujan berbaik hati. Hujan segera reda dan memberikan kepada Donghae untuk segera menuju ketempat kerjanya. Donghae bekerja mulai pukul tujuh malam hingga larut, sampai-sampai setiap hari ia jarang pulang. Dan dia selalu mengatakan kepada ibunya kalau dia tidur di gudang restaurant tempatnya bekerja. Keji memang, namun ini harus tetap dilakukan Donghae.

DRRTTTT

DRRTTTT

Donghae segera merogoh ponser yang ada disaku kirinya. Basah, ponsel itu basah karena kena hujan. Tapi untung saja masih berfungsi.

"Yeoboseo"

"Ahh nde mianhae, aku kehujanan."

"Nde, sebentar lagi aku sampai"

*BIP*

Setelah mematikan tombol teleponnya. Donghae segera berdiri dan memeras bajunya yang basah.

"Yaah basah" gumamnya lirih sambil meremas ujung kemeja yang ia pakai.

Donghae berlari mengejar bus jurusan Gangnam. Entah kemana tujuan anak itu selanjutnya. Yang jelas disini dia hanya fokus menekuni pekerjaan gilanya.

**:::::: Red Light ::::::**

Didalam bus Donghae menyandarka kepalanya disisi kaca. Ia melamun, menikmati tetesan air hujan yang masih mengalir mambasasi kaca bus. Donghae meneteskan air mata. Ia tersenyum memandangi air hujan yang bercucuran.

"_Andai aku bisa mengalir sepertimu_" katanya dalam hati.

Perjalanan Donghae tinggal setengah jam lagi. Pakaiannya yang basah, sedikit-demi sedikit mulai mongering. Mata Donghae seakan berat. Ia menguap. Donghae mengantuk.

Saat ia menguap tak sadar kalau ada seorang namja tampan yang memeprhatikannya dari tadi. Yah namja tampan berambut coklat ikal itu duduk disamping Donghae. kulitnya putih seperti salju, bibirnya tebal, hidungnya mancung dan tatapan matanya tajam. Jika ada yeoja yang melihat lirikannya pasti langsung terpedaya. Namja itu sesekali smirk melihat tingkah Donghae yang ngantuk namun tak nyaman dengan keadaannya.

"Hyaa Agassi" lamunan Kyuhyun -sebut saja namanya itu- langsung buyar ketika Donghae menyapa dia untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"kau melamun eoh?" tanya Donghae dengan tampang imut, yang membuat namja disampingnya itu tak fokus.

"aaaa nde mianhae." Kata Kyuhyun disertai dengan senyuman malu.

"aaaa arraseo. Eh jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Donghae sembari melirik kearah jam tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat lengan kirinya "eoh jam tujuh lebih lima" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Donghae menepuk jidatnya "aiissh terlambat" ucapnya sambil mempoutnya bibir tipisnya.

"wae?" kata Kyuhyun yang terkekeh melihat tampang imut nana innocent namja manis disampingnya.

"aaa anniya." Balas Donghae dengan seulas senyuman.

Hujan yang semakin deras menambah dingin suasana malam itu. Perjalanan Donghae masih lama. Tak tahan atas rasa kantuknya, perlahan iapun terlelap. Kepalanya jatuh diatas bahu kiri Kyuhyun.

DEG~

Kyuhyun terkejut, melihat kepala Donghae yang bersandar dipundaknya. Kyuhyun mengamati namja manis itu. Dia amati lekat-lekat setiap inci tubuh Donghae. Kyuhyun merendahkan pundaknya agar Donghae terasa nyaman dalam lelapnya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menghirup semerbak aroma wangi dari rambut tipis seorang Lee Donghae. Kyuhyun mengirup aroba itu terasa sangat nikmat hingga membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Tangan kirinya memgang tangan kanan Donghae. semakin menenggelamkan namja itu dalam sandarannya. Tak perlu menunggu lama Kyuhyun akhirnya ikut terlelap juga. Dan posisi keduanya saat ini saling bersandar satu sama lain.

_Hyaa Lee Donghae kemana saja kau? _

_Dasar, disini semua orang sudah menunggumu._

_Hyaa Lee Donghae jawab aku eoh_

~Pet~

Donghae segera membuka matanya, ia tersadar dari tidur lelapnya akan suara itu. Yah suara seorang laki-laki yang tengah memanggilnya dan berhasil merasuk kedalam mimpinya.

"_Astaga_" ucap Donghae kaget saat melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang tangan kanannya.

Perlahan Donghae menarik lengannya tanpa membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah tampan namja yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"_manis_" batin Donghae semu malu.

Perlahan ia berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa mengusik ketenangan Cho Kyuhyun. Donghae berjalan kedepan menuju pintu kelua. Tepat dihalte Gangnam nomor 17 Donghae menginjakkan kakinya turun dari Bus.

Ia menoleh, melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap didalam bus. Seulas senyuman tertoreh diwajah manisnya kala itu.

**:::::: Red Light ::::::**

_Lafforia No Consta_

Namja manis bernama Lee Donghae menunjukkan sebuah kartu identitas kepada dua orang berbadan kekar yang memakai setelan jas hitam yang berdiri tegak di kedua sisi pintu sebuah bar. Setelah membaca kartu identitas Donghae, kedua penjaga itu melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan bahwa Donghae diperbolehkan masuk. Yah

_Lafforia No Consta_ adalah tempat dimana Donghae bekerja selama ini. bar yang memiliki pengunjung paling banyak di kota Gangnam ini adalah saksi bisu apapun yang Donghae lakukan didalamnya. Riko Chan sebut saja namanya itu, ia adalah pria dictator sang pemilik bar tersebut.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam. Gemerlap lampu disko merah menyoroti setiap ruangan yang ada didalamnya. Dentuman music rock dan rege yang menghipnotis semua penghuni liar yang ada disana. Berbagai macam karakter mulai dari, pelajar, mahasiswa, pengusaha sampai rentenir memenuhi tempat erotis itu. Manusia-manusia yang tak mengenal kehidupan yang sebenarnya, karena mereka hanya senang dengan kehidupan malam seperti itu.

"_Donghae~ssi_" pria dengan tinggi semampai, memakai stelan jas biru tua, membawa tongkat disertai cerutu yang menancap disudut bibirnya datang menghampiri Donghae diiringi dua pengawal berbadan kekar yang mendampinginya.

"Aaa Chan~ssi mi mianhae" Donghae menundukkan kepalanya tiga kali sambil menutup matanya erat.

"kenapa kau bisa terlambat huh?" pria itu bertanya lagi.

"mianhae, tadi aku kehujanan dijalan." Kata Donghae sedikit takut.

"ck~ banyak alasan. Yasudah cepat ganti pakainmu dan laksanakan tugasmu dengan baik" kata pria itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Donghae. Donghae membungkik saat si tua itu berjalan melewatinya.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Yeaaahh_

_Let's Go_

If you want it, take it  
I should've said it before  
Tried to hide it, fake it  
I can't pretend anymore

I only wanna die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart  
Don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really are

No more, baby, ooh

Thought on your body  
I came alive  
It was lethal  
It was fatal  
In my dreams it felt so right  
But I woke up every time

Oh, baby

Suara alunan music khas discotik bergema menghiasi seisi bar tersebut. Lagu andalan dari penyanyi Holliwood terkenal Ariyana Grande menjadi sebuah opening suasana yang mulai memanas. Diatas panggung berukuran 5x6 meter berdiri seorang namja manis berkulit putih, berambut acak-acakan, memiliki tubuh yang sedikit berisi disertai dengan pakaian ketat yang membalut tubuh indahnya sehingga menambah kental erotis lekuk tubuhnya. Yah, Lee Donghae namja manis yang beberapa waktu lalu terguyur hujan dijalanan kota Seoul, dengan lihainya ia menari diatas panggung itu diiringi music pop rege yang khas. Donghae yang mengenakan celana _strips_ hitam mengkilap serta baju ketat tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan. Lekukan tubuhnya menjadi sorotan puluhan bahkan ratusan mata yang menyaksikan adegannya malam itu.

Dengan gaya erotis nan seksi semakin membuat suasana memanas. Lekuk-lekuk pinggulnya yang kian merebah membuat dua dua orang pria yang sedang duduk di bartender sisi kiri panggung tak berkedip sama sekali.

"Dia seksi" ucap seorang namja berambut coklat disertai meneguk segelas wine yang ia pegang.

"kau mau menakhlukannya lagi eoh?" seorang temannya yangtampan memiliki lesung pipi dan senyuman maut itu bertanya pada namja tersebut.

"aku sudah pernah menakhlukannya." Jawab namja bernama Lee Hyuk jae itu dengan meneguk segelas wine lagi.

"Cih~ tidak hanya kau, aku juga pernah menankhlukkannya. Kita berdua yang memperkosanya waktu itu bukan?" kata Siwon tersenyum sinis.

"Tapi kali ini hanya aku yang akan menkhlukannya." Hyuk Jae menatap tajam mata Siwon.

"Mwo? Andwae. Kita taruhan."

"Hm taruhan? Ah tidak, jelh kau kalah." Kata Hyuk Jae sinis.

Siwon menggebrak meja bar dengan botol wine yang digenggamnya lalu berkata "dasar, kita lihat saja siapa yang menang." Hyuk jae hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sinis.

Seorang pria pemilik bar tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan dia adalah Riko Chan, datang menghampiri dua namja yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati aksi penari striptis namja diatas panggung.

"Bagaimana tuan?" sapa pria itu pada hyuk Jae dan Siwon.

"Bar mu lumayan juga. Tapi tidak sebaik punyaku." Kata Hyuk sinis.

"aaah iya aku tau tuan, ini hanya bar kecil yang tak semewah punyamu. Tapi aku yakin kau sangat menikmatinya bukan?" Ucap Riko Chan sambil melirik Donghae yang masih menari dengan tubuh seksinya. Hyuk Jae hanya tersenyum tipis.

Riko Chan menepuk bahu Hyuk Jae dan Siwon "aku rasa kalian tidak akan bisa tidur mala mini." Kata pria itu lalu pergi menjauhi keduanya.

Alunan music menjadi lebih keras ditengah sunyinaya malam kala itu. mungkin bagi orang-orang yang normal mereka sudah tidur nynya diatas ranjang empuk dan rumah yang mereka tempati. Namun tidak untuk para manusia-manusaia yang memenuhi bar milik Riko Chan ini.

WHOOAAAAAAAA sorakan serta jeritan semua penonton semakin brutal, dan suasana kala itu menjadi memanas dikala sang penari striptis Lee Donghae mulai melucuti pakaian atasnya.

WHOOOAAAAAA teriakan demi teriakan menjadi backsong paling menegangkan kala itu. Yak, Lee Donghae dia sudah half naked diatas panggung itu. tariannya semakin erotis nan seksi. Tatapan matanya membius semua orang yang sedang menyaksikan aksi gilanya.

Dan saat ia mulai melepas baju yang ia kenakan sontak membuat mata Hyuk Jae dan Siwon membulat sempurna hingga bola matanya mau meloncat keluar. Lirikan seksi dari mata sendu seorang Lee Donghae mengarah kepada namja yang mengenakan stelan _jas_ berwarna coklat tak lain adalah Lee Hyuk Jae.

Gila, sungguh gila. Suasana semakin memanas dikala Donghae turun dari panggung dan berjalan menghampiri Hyuk Jae yang sedang duduk terapanah.

Hyuk Jae tak terkecuali Siwon dibuat ngangah olehnya. Tak henti-hentinya kedua namja itu meneguk saliva mereka dikala Donghae berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

Dengan semirk nakal khas sorang penggoda, Donghae menarik dasi Hyuk Jae dan Siwon menggiring mereka untuk bermain bersamanya diatas panggung.

Tanpa menolak dan seakan terhipnotis kedua namja bejat itu mengikuti langkah Donghae. Bayangkan bagaima nakalnya Donghae yang saat itu menarik dasi kedua bos tampan dan rentenir terkaya di Gangnam. Dengan bibirnya yang seksi dia tak henti-hentinya menggoda dua namja itu.

Donghae berdiri ditengah-tengah Hyuk Jae dan Siwon yang menghimpitnya. Suasana diatas dirasakan ketiganya semakin memanas. Peluh yang berjatuhan menetesi perut seksi Donghae membuat kedua namja itu kelabakan dibuatnya.

Tarian yang seksi nan erotis kian membuncah. Donghae berdiri menghadap Hyuk HJae dan membelakangi Siwon. Ia menarik kedia tangan Hyuk Jae dan menaruhnya diatas pinggangnya yang seksi itu. Sungguh, dia sangat seksi dan terbilang sangat molek untuk ukuran sorang namja. Dengan senang hati Hyuk Jae merangkulkan kedua tangannya diatas pinggang Dongae. Siwon yang melihat kejadian itu langsung bergerak cepat. Ia mencumbu leher Donghae dari belakang membuat sang empunya mendesah tertahan diatas panggung.

WHOOOAAAAAAA

Suara terikan serta sorakan semakin menjadi dan memanas dikala mereka menyaksikan adegan striptis threesome tersebut.

Donghae semakin menari dengan sangat erotis disat kedua namja sedang menghimpitnya. Donghae berbalik badan mengahadap Siwon dan membelakangi tubuh Hyuk Jae. Donghae yang lebih pendek dari Siwon, ia mencengkram rambut namja berlesung pipi itu dan menarik kepalanya hingga wajah mereka kini berdekatan sampai-sampai hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

Lagi-lagi dengan tatapan mautnya Donghae menggoda Siwon, membuat namja itu merem melek saat berhadapan dengannya. Hyuk Jae kini merangkul pinggul Donghae dan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kekiri. Dapat dipastikan hingga juniornya dan butt Donghae saling bergesekan.

Ouh sungguh suasana erotis sang penari striptis mulai tak terkendali. Donghae semakin liar dalam setiap gerakannya. Ia mulai nakal. Membuat kedua namja mesum yang menghimpitnya jadi tak karuan.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari tidur lelapnya. Ia mulai menata dan mengumpulkan nyawanya perlahan. Ia menengok kesebelah kursinya. Kyuhyun tertegun.

"_eoh dia sudah turun_" gumam Kyuhyuun lirih. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia dan Donghae ketiduran bersama didalam bus yang mereka tumpangi.

Mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengarah pada sebuah benda kotak keci berwarna coklat yang tergeletak dibangku sampingnya. Kyuhyun memungut benda itu.

Kyuhyun yang penasaran iapun membukanya. Yah sebuah dompet coklat milik Donghae. Dompetnya tertjatuh saat ia hendak turun tadi. Kyuhyun melihat sebuah ktp yang terpambang didalam dompet itu. Kyuhyun menariknya keluar.

"Oh namanya Lee Donghae" gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

Nama dan alamat Donghae tertera jelas dalam ktpnya. Kyuhyun yang masih penasaran mencoba melihat isi dompet Donghae.

"eoh apa ini?" Kyuhyun terkejut.

_Lafforia No Consta_

Kyuhyun membaca tulisan yang tertera disebuah _cardmember_ milik Donghae.

"mwo? Apa dia?" Kyuhyun tertegun. _Lafforia No Consta_ bisa dibilang tempat paling berbahaya di tidak, bar ini sudah dilegalka. Meskipun barnya tidak sebesar milik Hyuk Jae namun tempat ini sudah bertahun-tahun berdirinya dan menjadi tempay hiburan malam yang paling faforit. Kyuhyun, dia adalah seorang putra tunggal pemilik perusahaan konstruksi terbesar dikorea. Meskipun dia dilahirkan dikalangan keluarga yang sangat kaya, namun dia tidak ingin menghambur-hamburkan uang ayahnya untuk keperluan pribadinya. Maka dari itu diam-diam ia memilih profesi sebagai seorang penyanyi café. Kyuhyun dulu penyanyi café yang pernah berkerja di _Lafforia No Consta_. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu karena dirasa tempat itu kurang pantas untuknya. Tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaan bar tersebut. Sangat mesum dan erotis. Kyuhyun tipe namja yang pendiam dan tidak suka dengan suasana yang seperti itu. dulu ia bkerja disana karena ia terpaksa karena hanya tempat itulah yang mau menampungnya. Namun setelah ia mencari café yang tepat dan cocok dengan selerahnya akhirnya Kyuhyun meninggalkan bar tersebut.

Kyuhyun jatuh cinta dengan namja manis itu pada pandangan pertama. Ia merasa ada yang ganjil. Kyuhyun segera turun dari bus dan mencoba untuk mengembalikan dompet Donghae. Karena Kyuhyun merasa khawatir kalau Donghae kehilangan dompetnya dia akan kenapa-napa atau bagaimana. Entah bagaimana yang jelas seperti itu yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlari dan mengejar bus yang melaju dari arah timur ke barat. Ia melambaikan tangannya lalu menaiki bus itu.

Kyuhyun turun dari dalam bus dengan tergesah-gesah. Dia berjalan dengan tempo yang cepat dengan gelisah. Saat ia berada tepat didepan _Lafforia No Consta_ Kyuhyun terhenti sejenak. Ia tau kalau ia tak diijinkan masuk kedalam karena bukan sembarangan orang yang boleh masuk kesana. Akhirnya sebuah ide cemerlang muncul dibenak Kyuhyun. Si tampan nan genius itu mengeluarkan dompet Donghae dan mengambil member card milik namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan mengampiri kedua penjaga bar tersebut. Penjaga itu mengulurkan tangan ingin melihat cardmember Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengulurkan card member tersebut lalu ia diperbolehkan masuk kedalam.

Pukul setengah dua dini hari. Semakin panas suasana bar kala itu. Kyuhyun berjalan sambil melesatkan pandangannya kesegala arah mencari sosok Lee Donghae, namja yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

WHOAAAAAA

Sorakan penonyon makin histeris dikala sang penari striptis mulai menarik ikat pinggangnya. Donghae yang kala itu dengan keadaan half naked dan masih ditemani duo mesum Hyuk Jae dan Siwon semakin membuat suasana memanas.

Donghae menarik kedua tangan Hyuk Jae dan menyuruh namja itu untuk membuka resletingnya.

Diadab, sungguh inilah yang dinamakan penari striptis atau penari telanjang. Yah inilah yang dilakukan Donghae selama ini. Menjual diri demi kebutuhan keluarga. Miris bukan? Namja manis sepertinya harus bergelut dengan pekerjaan kotor yang sering menodai dirinya. Sudah tak jarang lagi Donghae menjadi _pelacur_ yang memuaskan nafsuh-nafsuh bejat para pria gay hidung belang. Ditengah-tengah tarian telanjangnya, selalu diselingi dengan lelang harga diri. Yah ini disebut lelang hara diri karena Donghae berani menawarkan tubuhnya kepada siapapun yang membayarnya mahal. Selesai menari Donghae biasanya langsung dujemput oleh yang pemboking dan mengajaknya bercinta dihotel atau diapartmen mereka. Sungguh malang sekali nasibmu sayang.

~DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun seketika berhenti. Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurnya menyaksikan pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Kyuhyun tercengan melihat aksi erotis Donghae. Sakit, sakit sekali hati Kyuhyun. Ia tak percaya namja polos nan manis seperti Donghae mau melakukan perkerjaan kotor ini.

WHOAAAAAAAAA para penghini tempat itu makin histeris dikala Hyuk Jae menurunka celana ketat yang membalut kaki serta paha indah milik Donghae. kini Donghae sudah telanjang bulat, hanya sama masih ada underwear yang menutupi benda intim miliknya. Siwon tercengan melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya.

"U want it babyh?" ucap Donghae dengan suara sedikit mendesah nakal sambil memeluk leher Siwon.

~glek~ Siwon hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"kau harus berani mambayarku mahal" kata Donghae kagi dengan seringaian nakalnya.

"jika aku membayarmu mahal apa kau bersedia melayaniku sehari penuh?" bisik Hyuk Jae dengan mendesah ditelinga kiri Donghae.

Donghae berbalik badan lalu menghadap Hyuk Jae. Menarik leher namja itu dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Hal ini sontak membuat Hyuk Jae kegirangan dan membuat Siwon sedikit kesal

"Apapun yang kau minta akan kuberikan" balas Hyuk Jae lalu balik melumat bibir Donghae.

Suara terikan makin tak tertahan kala itu. Donghae berjalan menuju stand mic dan mengambil mic tersebut.

"_Hello everybody_" sapa seorang namja berbadan kekar dan tinggi bernama Kim membuat para penghuni bar menatapnya.

"Seperti biasa, kali ini akan diadakan lelang. Kalian taukan namja seksi itu?" kata Kim sambil menunjuk Donghae dengan jari kanannya.

"_Yaaaa_" seru semua orang yang ada disana disetrai tepuk tangan.

"bagi anda para pria yang ingin berkencan dengannya, anda tahu apa syaratnya bukan?"

Semua penonton terdiam sejenak.

"Yah siapa yang berani menawar dengan harga tertinggi. Dia yang berhak berkencan dengan namja manis itu."

"Oke, sekarang kita mulai lelangnya. Lelang dimulai dari angka lima."

Pria-pria yang duduk di tempat VIP maupun di bartender mengacungkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan angka lima. Selain itu para pria-pria disana juga bersaing menikkan harga tinggi untuk bisa mengencani Lee Donghae.

"Hya, lima, sepuluh, dua belas. Dua belas? Apa sudah tidak ada lagi?" tiga orang pria mematok dengan angka lima, dua lainnya mematok dengan angka sepuluh. Sedangkan seorang pria gagah dan kekar mamakai stelan jas hitam, berdiri tegak serta mengacungkan kertas dengan tulisan angka lima.

"jika sudah tidak ada lagi angka diatas duabelas, maka pilihan jatuh kepada tuan yang berdiri disebelah sana." Kata Kim sambil menunjuk pria itu.

"Aku." Hyuk Jae mengacungkan tangannya tinggi dengan kertas bertuliskan angka tiga belas.

"Aku, yang akan membawanya kali ini" katanya sambil tersenyum mesum.

Siwon tak mau kalah, dia juga mengacungkan kertas yang bertuliskan angka empat belas. Hyuk Jae terkejut hebat.

"Whoaaa dua pria tampan disana saling bersaing. Kalau tidak ada yang lebih dari angka empat belas berarti lelang kali ini dimenangkan tuan yang ada disebelah sana." Kata Kim sambil menunjuk Siwon.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi? Yah bebarti sekarang keputusannya. Tuan yang disana yang memenangkan lelang untuk kencan dengan sang penari kali ini."

Kim memberikan tepuk tangan.

"Bajingan kau." Kata Hyuk jae sambil menarik kerah leher kemeja Siwon.

"Sudah aku bilang bukan, aku yang akan memenangkan taruhan ini." Siwon menghempaskan kedua tangan Hyuk Jae disertai dengan senyuman sinisnya.

"Saya."

Seorang namja yang sedari tadi tertegun, tiba-tiba ikut mengacungkan tangannya dan menunjukkan kertas yang dipegangnya.

Kim dan yang lainnya menatap dia heran.

"lelang ini masih bisa ditawar lagi kan? Saya berani menawarnya dengan angka tujuh belas"

Waah, ucapan Kyuhyun membuat semua mulut terbungkam. Dia mematok dengan harga yang sanga tinggi. Kyuhyun mengacungkan lebih tinggi lagi kerta yang ia bawa dengan betuliskan angka tujuh belas.

Kim hanya bisa bergeleng kepala.

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya untuk tuan yang mematok dengan hangka empat belas tadi. disini peraturannya siapa yang mematok dengan angka yang lebih tinggi berarti dialah pemenangnya. Tuan yang berdiri disana mamtok dengan angka tujuh belas. Jadi lelang kali ini dimenangkan olehnya. Mari kita beri tepuk tangan padanya."

Sorak sorai serta gemuruh tepuk tangan menghujami Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri panggung.

Donghae yang kaget dan syok sangat terkejut melihat siapa lelaki yang memenangkan taruhan kali ini. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan seduktif. Kyuhyu naik keatas panggung dan mnarik lengan Donghae yang dalam keadaan telanjang. Kyuhun berdiri mebghadap Donghae, ia melepas jaketnya lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh naked Donghae. Donghae hanyaterdiam dan tertunduk malu. Ia tak berani berucap sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun menggandeng Donghae keluar dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan sebuah taksi. Ia menyuruh Donghae masuk dan membawanya pergi.

Suasana didalam taksi terasa hening. Donghae hanya tertunduk malu dan sedih dalam balutan jaket Kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu?" Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan.

Donghae hanya terdiam tak berani berkata.

"sudah berapa lama kau melakukan perkerjaan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"ak aku, aku tidak punya jalan lain selain ini." Donghae mulai terisak.

Kyuhyun mengamati tubuh Donghae miris, ia menghela napas panjang.

"kenapa kau bisa tau aku ada disana?" kata Donghae sambil menatap sendu mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan Dompet dari dalam saku celanyan.

"kau meninggalkan ini." kata Kyuhyun datar.

"mianhae, gomapta." Ucap Donghae lirih.

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan seulas senyuman manis.

"ka kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Donghae sedikit takut.

"ke apartmenku." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Taksi itu berhenti disebuah apartmen mewah milik Kyuhyun. Sang empunyapun member uang kepada sopir taksi itu lalu turun dari dalam sana.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju apartmennya disertai Donghae yang menguntit dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lift lalu masuk kedalamnya. Ia memencet angka 7, karena apartmennya berada dilantai 7. Donghae sedari tadi hanya tertunduk diam tanpa berucap.

Sampailah mereka berdua di apartmen milik kyuhyun.

"Huaaa besar sekali." Kata Donghae sedikit norak yang baru melihat apartmen sebagus itu.

"kau, mandilah sana. Bersihkan tubuhmu." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya melemparkan handuk putih kearah Donghae yang mengenai muka namja manis itu.

"kau benar-benar ingin bermain dengan ku eoh?" tanya Donghae dengan andalan tatapan polosnya.

"aku sudah membayarmu mahal. Jadi rugi kalau aku tidak mengencanimu." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit smirk evil.

"aaahh ne ne, aku kira kalu pria baik-baik. Tapi ternyata.. haha sudahlah lupakan." Diselingi tawa kecil Donghae beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa king size miliknya. Ia menghela napas berat. Menutup kedua matanya erat sambil meletakkan tengan kanannya diatas dahinya.

Kyuhyun memgangi dadanya yang tidak sakit. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang tak beraturan.

"Oh God, apa aku harus melakukannya?" batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Pikirannya bercampur aduk. Hatinya resah tak karuan. Kyuhyun bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

20 menit

Akhirnya sang namja manis itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Donghae yang hanya mengenakan handuk yang menempel di pinggangnya. Rambutnya basah, semakin menambah kesan seksi dari tubuhnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah tergeletak diatas sofa.

Donghae berdiri mengapati wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak sadar kalau ada seorang namja manis yang sedang mengamatinya lekat-lekat. Kyuhyun masih berbarig dan memejamkan matanya.

Donghae berjongkok, ia bisa menghirup deri napas Kyuhyun. Donghae tersenyum, ia terpesona akan ketampanan wajah Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun.

~DEG

Kyuhyun langsung memebuka kedua matanya. Ia syok, ia kaget, ia terkejut. Tiaba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya. Kyuhyun mendorong kepala Donghae. dari raut wajahnya bida dilihat kalau dia sangat terkejut.

"A papa yang kau lakukan?" kata Kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

"Bukannya kau mau bermalam denganku eoh?" ucap Donghae dengan wajah innocentnya.

Kyuhyun menggrauk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal " ee ooh itu, eeh ka kau tidurlah sana. Aku tau kau pasti kecapean, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu" kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ranjang yang berada disisi kiri.

"aku disini untuk melayanimu. Jadi sudah menjadi tanggunganku kalau aku lelah." Kata Donghae sedikit kesal.

"eeh? Oohh ta tapi,, ee aku.." Kyuhyun makin kepayang diabuatnya.

"atau jangan jangan kau sama sekali belum pernah melakukan itu eoh?" Kata Donghae menatap bulat mata Kyuhyun. Sungguh tampangnya lucuc sekali. Sangat manis.

Kyuhyun hanya mengernyitkan satu alisnya. Ia dibuat tercengan dengan tampang manis nan imut namja didepannya.

"Hyaa ap apa kau bilang?" Kyuhyun sedikit gelagapan.

"ahahaha kau ini lucu sekali. Baru kali ini aku menemui pelanggan sepertimu. Bisanya kalau aku sudah berada didalam hotel atau apartmen mereka, mreka langsung memaksaku untuk melayaninya. Tapi kau? Sungguh masih polos." Kkk~ Donghae terkekeh pelan.

"Hyaa, kau kira aku ini baik eoh? Kau salah manis." Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik tubuh Donghae.

Kyuhyun menarik kepala Donghae dan melumat bibir namja manis itu dengan kasar. Donghae yang kualahan tak mampu menepis tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih besar darinya. Kyuhyun mencium dan mencumbui Donghae dengan sangat panas. Ia mengarahkan tubuh Donghae agar berjalan menuju ranjang miliknya.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuh Donghae diatas ranjangnya. Ia masih melumat bibir Donghae dengan ganas.

Ciumannya mulai turin keleher jenjang milik Donghae. memberikan namja manis itu kesempatan untuk bernapas sejenak.

Donghae mendesah tertahan saat lidah Kyuhyun bermain main diatas lehernya.

Tangan kiri Kyuhyun menarik handuk putih yang mambalut pinggang serta bagian intim namja itu. Kini Donghae sudah telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aaaarrhhgg, ooouuhhh" Desahan Donghae mulai membuncah dikala sang evil menghisap kuat-kuat leher jenjangnya.

**~THE END~**

Dan untuk adegan selanjutnya author tidak bisa melanjutkan karena dirasa sudah sangat penas :3 jadi adegannya saya skip sampai sini yah :3 silahkan dibayangkan sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya :3 author mau mengerjakan tugas dulu yang masih numpuk T^^^^T

Byeee selamat membaca, mohon maaf jika kurang memuaskan :3

Jangan lupa LIKE dan KOMEN -_- dan DILARANG KERAS MENGKOPI PASTE -_- bisa saya PIDANA nanti :3


End file.
